Another Five Nights At Freddys Fanfiction
by OneFuckedUpGal
Summary: This one of my own story using the characters in FNaF, A relationship with a female boss and a co-worker, taking place within a failing pizzeria and haunted animatronics? Totally normal. This story shows that even friends could end up to be something very special in your life. Even to the limit of fighting for it.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction on this website, I wrote on wattpad before,  
but I feel like this website is more...fitting for my type of story, In this story you are in Mike's eyes, his point of view so to speak, everyone already knows about Mike, works at the pizzeria,blah blah blah, so without further stalling, My story)

Mike awoke in his bed, much like any other night, but this day gave him a strange feeling, as if today would be better than normal. "Whatever, Im just tired as fuck" Mike announced, mid-yawn.  
He strectched his arms wide and took a look around, the golden sunlight bathing his small room, making his mirror glisten in the light,he spun around and sluggishly pulled open his door and dragging his feet down the hallway to the bathroom to shower.

He stood in front of the mirror, while pulling out a comb and hair dryer he stopped and took a long gaze into the mirror, he scratched at his itchy goatee and muttered to himself "Sure as hell gonna shave that, I'll look like a damn pedo"  
He scoffed and flipped a towel on the hanger and turned the faucet of the bath, spraying hot water and the sound of water smacking into the bath, echoing through the small apartment. He shut the door and stepped in the shower.

After his shower he stood in front of the mirror, combing and drying hair, he put down the items and looked at himself in the mirror.  
He slowly turned around, looking at his back and arms, Mike didnt get why he never "Got the girl" so to speak, he looked fine,  
as well as having a smooth toned 6-pack, he just didnt get why he still didnt have a girlfriend. He put a sly grin on his face and clicked his toungue and did a pose "Sexy as fuuuuck" Mike said giggling to himself, maybe Mike didnt have a girlfriend because he was too childish?

He slipped on his clothes and reached for his razor, he had to shave off that hideous goatee, why did he even get one if the first place,  
he thought, trying to remember when he gave himself a goatee. While shaving he glanced at his watch and and noticed the time was a little late...  
more like really late, "Oh shit!" Mike said, his stare still fixed on his watch, he was late, very late, he had about 5 minutes to get to work.

He quickly flung open the door to the bathroom, steam escaping from the room. He rushed out, heading for the counter and nabbing his keys,  
next to the sink, nearly knocking down the over flowing dishes, stained with mac 'n cheese and other cheap foods, Mike was not one for expensive tastes.  
He quickly spun the doorknob, flinging the door aside and quickly walking to his car. He fumbled wih the keys in his hands and unlocked the car, he swung the door open and slid in, shoving his key into the ignition and turning it, starting the car with a loud hum.

He pulled out of the driveway, driving down the road, heading to the pizzeria. Taking few turns and going just a little over the limit, He was glad cops almost never drove nearby. This jobs location was perfect, not too close and not too far. He drove his car into a parking place in front of the resturaunt. Mike pulled his keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pocket, he quickly looked into his rear-view mirror and noticed his face was a little..weird. "Aggh..fuck" Mike said remembering that he left while he was shaving, He had half a goatee and bags under his eyes, He was sure that the darkness of the place could help keep attention away from his face.

Mike pushed open the doors with his shoulder and inhaled deeply, he loved the smell of old resturants, the smell of pizza grease and the heat of the kitchen was the best when he went to places like this as a toddler, sadly this place did not have the heat of the kitchen of course.  
He saw in the corner of his eye his boss exiting her small office with a stack of papers. While she was taking the key out of the lock,  
she dropped it and it half slid under the door, she bent down to pick it up, giving you a great view of her ass, pressed up against her long red skirt, making outlines of her curved bottom. You never thought of ever dating her, just stealing looks every so often.

You stepped forwards, making exessive noise to indicate that you were here. "Oh! Hello Mike, just on time I see" She said, tapping her watch.  
You didnt bother to tell her the whole story, so you just chuckled and awkwardly scratched your neck. "Alright, so I'll leave you too it then, have a nice night! She said, giving a small wave and walking to the stained glass doors. "Oh and Mike" She said, causing you to whip around, and and give her a questioned look. "I'll see you tomorrow~" She said, giving a seductive sway of her hips, then walking out the doors.

You were confused and so was your dick, was she coming on to you? Did she know you were *ahem* "taking a look" at her features?  
You waved your hand, dismissing the naughty thoughts that clouded your mind. You were here to do a job, not think about your boss.

As you walked to the small room you would be in for the night, you thought about what tonight would hold. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello, This is the next chapter to my fiction, Just a quick update, if I get enough support, I may or may not have a lemon scene in my story. So without further ado, Chapter 2)

You instantly noticed a small office chair sitting in the middle of the crowded room. You sat and looked around your small office,  
there was not much too notice, a desk cluttered with pencils, paper, a small fan that was running off either the buildings power or with batterys and folders over-stuffed with documents. Hell you name anything office related and it was there. Next to the desk was a file cabinet with more paper loosely hanging out of it. You glanced at the poster hanging by a single tack, with the small light from the lightbulb and the darkness of the halls,  
the animatronics on the poster looked...Demonic almost.

You tried to distract yourself from the eerie poster and directed your gaze to the small tablet on the desk, the bright light shining against the roof. You rolled your chair over to the desk and gently picked up the tablet, making sure not to pull anything off the desk with it.  
You peered at the tablet and it showed the cameras view of the stage, staring at the animatronics and slightly moving side to side,  
as if the camera was checking for anything in the shadows. You set the tablet down onto your lap and looked at the doors next to you, you slightly tapped buttons, trying them out. Suddenly your tablet made a slight buzzing noise and you quickly looked at the screen, the camera feed was replaced with static, small bold red letters on the top left corner spelt out "Camera feed lost"

You felt your heart leap and you inhaled sharply, first day on the fucking job and someone decides to break in, you quickly clicked the light and gladly nothing was there, you clicked the other light, same result. You looked back at your tablet, and the camera feed was back!  
Thoughts raced through your head, Who the hell would break into a place like this? What would they even take?  
While you were lost in thought you looked into the feed once more and what you saw, could of gave you a heart attack.

One of the animatronics were gone! Did the intruder take one of them? You quickly flipped through the cameras and there were no signs of anybody breaking in, or anybody in the building. What the fuck is going on?  
While you were having a mental break-down, and sweating enough to fill a damn swimming pool, you noticed a figure in one of the cameras.  
It was the animatronic that moved, but it was just standing there, like it was waiting.

It all started to make sense, the animatronics were not being moved, they were moving to you, they were slowly making there way to your office. You were scared before, but you were never more confused and scared at the same time before now. How the hell were they moving?  
Are the animatronics programmed to move at night? Who would the engineers that supposedly made them make them do this to employee?  
There were so many questions flooding through your head, but one thing made sense, you had to survive. Whatever it took, you made damn sure you would leave this pizzeria alive.

While you were mentally preparing yourself for a fight, your tablet emitted a very loud ding, startling you and worrying you, hoping that the animatronic that was waiting for you didnt hear that. You looked and it said in bold digital letters "6am", you remembered what the newspaper ad said, the shift started at 12:00 and ended at 6:00, you checked your tablet, and noticed the animatronic was back in its original spot on the stage. You set the tablet down and walked down the dingy dark hallway, to the exit.

You pushed open the doors, the orange sunlight flooding the restaurant floor, you looked back at the animatronics on the stage, they almost looked sad, the dark and lonely restaurant, and two small doors seperated them from the outside world, buzzing with activity and life, while almost 24/7 the pizzeria was lifeless, dark, soundless, You felt bad for the animatronics, its as if they were trapped in a cage, unable to leave,  
while everything around it, full of life. You walked out the doors, slowly sliding shut as you drank up the enviroment, the car horns, the sound of cars moving, people talking and walking, the faint smell of gasoline in the air, the streetlights shining on the cracked sidewalk.  
The sound of your footsteps as you walked across the empty parking lot. You unlocked your car door and swung your head down as you got in.  
You stuck your key in the ignition and revved the engine, as you were about to pull out, you looked again at the small dark pizzeria.  
You stared at the boarded up windows, small slits of light getting in, it looked so lonely, you felt your heart scrunch up.

You drove away to your apartment, all the while images of the pizzeria flashing in your head, you felt if someone, or something needed your help, wanted you to stay and never leave. You blinked back tears and pulled into your parking spot, you got out of your car and slammed the door shut, you walked to the doors of the apartment building and slid them open. As you walked to the elevator you whipped out your cellphone, you stepped through the heavy steel doors and clicked the 6th floor, you punched in your bosses number on your phone while doing so. As you felt the elevator start to acsend, you're boss picked up the phone. "Hello?" A million questions flooded your mind,  
"Why are they like that?" You blurted out, hoping for a reasonable response. "Who? Who is they?" She answered with a tone of confusion in her voice, "The animatronics at the pizzeria, why are they all alone?" You said, images once again flashing into your mind. "Of course there alone Mike, there just robots, What, you think there gonna have employee's watch over them 24/7?" She said with a scoff, "If you wanna stay with em past your shift you can, but thats gonna count as overtime" She spoke, you heard her become quiet for a couple seconds before speaking again. "Are you feeling alright Mike? Would you like me to come over, talk for a bit, maybe you can tell me why your acting so weird." She said with a tone of worry. The elevator dinged and the doors silently slide open, you walked down the hallway and spoke back to her, "Yeah...Sure, yeah come on over why not." You said, unlocking your door and it swinging open. You tapped your phone, hanging it up and you tossing it onto your messy bed, you flopped onto the bed and let out a large sigh. You let the coldness of the bed sooth you and let you recollect your thoughts.

You swung your arms up and and tucked them under the back of your head. You needed to tell someone about what you saw at the pizzeria, you needed to unload everything you seen and relax. The moving animatronic was probably a glitch in there system right? You thought for a while and remembered you had to come back tomorrow. Back to the pizzeria for another night. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alrighttt, Chapter 3, I am completely in the dark about how you guys feel about my writing  
and such so please, leave a review, give some criticism. It will help me improve. Also I am still thinking about that lemon idea, should I try to make one?)

You were still lying on your bed, motionless, lost in thought when you heard a very large bang come from your apartment door, that could not be your boss already right? How long were you lying on that bed?

Anyways, you walked to the door how the hell was your boss already here?

You faced the door, and mid-reach for the handle, you took a quick look through the peephole and saw...something, you were sure as fuck it wasnt your boss. You swung the door open and you were greeted with a very odd sight.

"Hello!" The figure said, giving a gentle wave, you quickly backed up and stumbled, falling on your ass, dumbfounded that the animatronic from the pizzeria, was now at your doorstep, greeting you. What the fuck.

The animatronic slapped her hands up to her face, almost looking embarrassed. "Oh! Did I scare you? Here, let me help you up." The animatronic said warmly, stepping through the doorway into your apartment, but you were NOT having that shit, you crawled backwards and flung the first thing you could grasp at it, the tv remote. You heard a large CLUNK, indicating that you had hit, but it did not seem to effect the animatronic.

You winced with pain, you had made the foolish mistake of slicing your elbow on the table, from where you picked up the remote, she seemed to very interested with that cut, almost if she knew what to do. You looked at it yourself and noticed a trickle of blood from a cut, running down your arm, ending at the edge of your hand, dripping off.

The animatronic walked to you and, you quickly scrambled to your feet. "I got it okay?" You blurted out. You side-stepped past the animatronic, heading to the bathroom where you nabbed a towel, then wiped your arm, then rested the towel on the cut. "Look, what the hell are you doing here? Also, how?" You asked to the animatronic, puzzled to how it got here. "Weeell, I saw you looking at me before you left, so I followed you home" She said with a bright tone, she didnt sound one bit unhappy, you could tell she was female from her tone of voice, as well as from some ~other~ features she had. "I climbed on the back of your car. When you got to the hotel, when you took the elevator, I walked up the stairs". She continued, "I saw you walk into this room and...here we are!" She said, ending with a happy grin.

You were so confused you had a headache, but It was not time to fret, you had to make sure this animatronic was gone before your boss got here. "Look, you need to get back to the pizzeria, Now." You spoke, emphasizing the last part of your sentence, hoping to sound more convincing, but alas, the animatronic simply didnt care.

Suddenly, you heard a light rap on the door, "Hello? Are you there Mike?" Fuck, It was her, but the animatronic was still here, "Look, uhhh, here! Get in and act deactivated, dont make a single sound" You said quietly, sliding open a closet door and ushering the animatronic to get in.

She gave you a confused look, but she happily followed orders, she stepped into the closet and stood upright, unblinking. Not moving a muscle...Did animatronics even have muscles?  
Whatever, you had to hurry, you slowly shut it and walked to the door, you straighted yourself up and open the door, "Hello Mike!" She said with a gleaming smile. "Hey, come on in." You said, waving a hand into the apartment. She walked in and saw you holding a lightly blood stained towel, "Hey, whats with the towel?" She said, nudging it with her finger. "Oh, yeah haha, I uh cut my arm by accident" You said walking to the bathroom "Hold on Im gonna get a band-aid" You told her, opening a cabinet and grabbing a small box.

After applying the band-aid, you walked out and she gave you a nice smile and patted the bed cushion, indicating for you to sit down, you sat and she began to speak.

"So Mike, can you explain what you were talking about over the phone?" You sighed,"I guess I have to tell you the whole story" You said, remembering the details.

(TIME SKIP LONG CONVERSATION)

After telling her all the events, the moving animatronics, the feel of them needing help and such. "Wow Mike, but still, why do you care so much about some robot pizzeria animals?" She said, clearly stating that It sounded a bit...Weird. "I...I dont know, Its just that it feels like their something more then just animatronics." You said, with your head hung, and still sounding completely off the charts nuts. "Well Mike, I originally came up here for a much more...different reason..." She said, gripping your arm and making you look up. You looked into her deep aqua blue eyes, as so did she, you could see the lust in her eyes, her cheeks tomato red. "When I saw you before you took your first shift, I saw you take a look as I bent down to pick up my key.." She said. Shit, she did notice, and now she doesnt want you to get to work, she wants to get in your pants, and hey, you were not complaining.

She laid back on the bed, and pulled you down with her, It happened so fast, your body sprawled across hers, as well as your face was right in her face too, not even a inch away. Her eyes gave you a seductive look, then she pulled you into a kiss, It was amazing, since you never had a kiss before. You both were locked into a embrace, loving every second, You slid your hands behind her back, pushing the blankets into the bed, and squeezed her ass, her giving out small giggles of amusement, muffled by your lips, all the while naughty thoughts fogged your mind. You wanted to show how much you loved her, in that special way humans do, but knowing that animatronic was next to both of you, Silently watching, put you off the mood. You wanted to please her, but you just couldnt. You parted from the kiss and you both took a breath of fresh air, It became deadly silent, you could hear her heartbeat, in unsion with yours. Time seemed to slow down, both of you staring into each other eyes, as if you could feel each others souls intertwine. You rolled over and and quickly got up, "So uh, heh, that was nice but uhh, y-you should probably go." You said, hoping she wouldnt ask why. She stood up and dusted herself off, she walked up and placed her forehead on yours, staring down at the large bulge in your pants, and trailed a single finger down your chest, " Damn you and your waiting" She said playfully, giving you a quick peck on the cheek, She walked to the door while you followed, to escort her out.

She rested a hand on your shoulder, "See you at work tomorrow Mike" She said before removing her hand and slowly shutting the door. You wiped the sweat from your forehead and walked to the closet.

You sighed, "Well that was...pretty eventfu-" you began before you were cut off by the animatronic quickly sliding open the door and speaking, "Well then, someone here is a lucky guy" She said, lightly nudging you with her elbow and giggling. You pointed a finger at her, "You didnt see anything, got it?"  
She laughed and took on a sexual tone "Oh I saw alright" She said bursting out laughing even more.

You waved your hand dismissively "Look, just dont say anything around her okay?" You said,  
She quickly made a joking salute, "Yes sir Mr. Schmidt anything for you sir" She said, before laughing more again. You walked near the coathangers and flicked a lightswitch, covering the room in inky black, yet you made your way to your bed with ease, you knew your apartment top to bottom.

You took off your shirt and flopped into bed, exausted, you threw the blankets over you, still warm from the *Ahem* "make-out session". "Where am I going to stay, Mike?" The animatronic said, head cocked to one side, "Just go back into the closet and deacivate for real this time." You said, slightly muffled from the pillow. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Chica" She spoke, you half listening and half not caring, you were way too tired to give a shit about what her name was.

You heard the animatronic roughly close the closet door and the sound of the animatronic powering down filled the room, it sounded like a computer shutting off. You stuffed a pillow between your legs to try and make your stiff "buddy" calm down, after all she was gone, and you were sure as hell not gonna jerk off with a animatronic in the room, especially because she was a girl...Well she is turned off..."Ah, whatever" You said quietly and rolled over, thoughts of what were going to happen at work fogged your mind as you drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello! I have nothing really to say, I am still thinking about doing that lemon within the story, should I?, Oh well, Enjoy chapter 4!)

You awoke, your senses flooding you suddenly, you felt the warm pillow smushed against your face, the bright morning sunlight shining down on you, bathing your apartment in golden light. It looked soothing, relaxing, you heard the birds outside fluttering around. It was a truly peaceful morning. Until you realized that you had a animatronic powered down in your closet, next to you all night, like that was not creepy enough.

You groaned and slid out of bed, blankets flopping onto the floor as you sluggishly dragged yourself to the bathroom to wash up. Sighing, now knowing that you had to go to work.

You picked up your toothbrush, smeared some toothpaste on it and started brushing, as you did, you decided to check up on Chica and see if she was up..or activated, whatever. You stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the closet. You grabbed the handle and you felt a wave of...nausea come over you. As if something bad was about to happen, a bad omen so to speak, and it would start with you simply opening the closet.

You pulled open the closet and you were brought with a sight of Chica, of course, but still deactivated...Why was she still off? Can she not turn herself back on?

You tapped on her beak, "Hey Chica..You alright?" You said with a tone of worry. You looked into her eye sockets, nothing but inky black. You looked on her back for a switch, a control panel, hell a goddamn light switch, just something you could use to turn her back on, Nothing. You looked all over, her head, stomach, arms and legs, still nothing. You thought maybe it was located on her...not so family friendly place. Fuck it you had to check.

You quickly flipped her bib, revealing...Well what did you expect? All you got was a face full of chicken breasts, a fine size you might add...Ah! Brain shut up and focus, you looked, no switch. You quickly swatted the bib down and tried to shake off the dirty thoughts dancing in your head, taunting you. There was no way you were gonna grope a animatronic chicken.

You turned around to dial the phone to call your boss for help, you picked up the phone, but then slammed it back down, your boss would probably wonder why you needed to know this, one thing would lead to another, and all of a sudden you were charged for stealing a animatronic chicken, even if you told them what happened, like they would believe you anyway.

You had to do something, you quickly thought of a idea, go to your car, put Chica in the backseat, drive to the pizzeria, walk inside, and go to the parts and service. There had to be a manual or a how-to guide somewhere in there, and if all else fails, you might have to confront your boss, Shit.

You swiped your keys off the table and shoved them in your pocket, you were gonna need them. Quickly, you slid the closet door open and put your hand on your chin, thinking about how you were going to get this downstairs with noone noticing, as well as shoving her into your car, Ughh, you should of just called for a sick day. You took a hold of Chicas leg, and slightly tilted it over, grabbing her shoulder and swinging her under your arm. You shoved open the door and heard it slam behind you as you walked down the hall, complete with fancy rugs and lights, the lights bounced off Chicas yellow plastic legs.

You boarded the elevator and hoped that noone decided to use it, unless they wanted to share it with a animatronic chicken and a weird guy holding her. You nudged the button and the doors slowly slid closed, leaving you with nothing but the hum of the desending elevator.

As it was moving, your hand that was holding her leg slipped, due to the yellow plastic casing, as before you knew it, you were squeezing her ass, huh, guess you were gonna grope a animatronic chicken after all. Puzzled, you felt around, it was very odd, it almost felt real, It felt as if you were squeezing a yellow pillow, but more...metallic. You giggled, maybe you really were childish, but maybe because you were squeezing a animatronic chickens ass, you didnt care really, there was so much that could happen and wind you up in a shitton of trouble you couldnt care what you were holding at this point.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, you quickly moved your hand back to her leg, as if that would make you less creepy. You looked to the left, then the right, noone, thank god. You rapidly made your way across the lobby to the exit, still hoping nobody would show up and freak out.

You barreled through the doors and ran to your car, you didnt even check what time it was, you could be very early, or very late, you had no idea. You propped the chicken against the hood of your car as you unlocked the backseat door and swung it open, you grabbed Chica and gently set her in the back, lying on the seat looking up at the roof of the car with unblinking, staring eyes, man thats creepy.

You unlocked your own door and sat inside, sticking your keys in the igniton and hearing the roar of the engine as it started. You slammed our door shut and drove down the road, taking the corner a little too fast, making Chicas legs smash into the back of your seat, hearing the plastic on her feet crack with ease, oops.

You zipped past various signs and lights, again, thank goodness the police in this area were not very common. You pulled into the parking lot and slammed on the brakes, stopping in the closest spot to the restaurant and quickly getting out. You shivered in the cold wind as you unlocked the backseat door, yet again. You pulled Chica out by the feet and held her by her arm and her leg, just as before. You walked to the doors with Chica in hand and pulled out your keys.

You fumbled with your keys and tried to get them in the lock, but alas, with no luck. You dropped your keys and bent down to pick them up, banging your head on the door as you did so, while clutching your head, you saw the door slowly swing open, it was not even locked, Genius. You snatched up your keys and walked inside, grumbling to yourself.

You walked inside and heard footsteps, you hoped they were your own, echoing within the building, and quickly made your way to the parts and service room, oddly the other animatronics were not on the stage, and the Pirates Cove curtain was roughly pulled to one side, as if someone has stepped out of it.

You shoved Chica under your arm more, so you were able to grasp the doorknob with your other hand, you noted that she was surpisingly light, even with the endoskeleton and all. You walked in a noticed a very large wooden table, You set Chica down on the table, surrounded by various parts and and tools. You saw no manual or blueprints in the room, so you headed to the office to maybe find a manual somewhere stuffed in the file cabinet that was there.

As you were walking you heard...you heard low growling, becoming louder, as if something was running at you, you quickly turned to your side and suddenly, the low growling you heard developed eardrum splitting screech as what looked like a slightly tinged brown blur flew at you. Then, before you even felt it, you were on the ground, something had tackled you and pinned you to the ground, you tried to scream, but nothing came out, you felt your head start to pulse with pain, everything was dark, ringing in your ears, the floor wet with the blood, gushing from your head. You were piss scared of whatever just attacked you, You felt the individuals head shift towards your ear, you felt every vibration of his words, slightly muffled by the ringing in your ears.

"What have ye' done with me first mate?"

Then, you blacked out.

(Thats all for now, see ya next chapter!)

(Mangle_ Is kewl)


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5, Hope you like! Sorry for the long wait. I was way too lazy to write, but, here it is, Enjoy!)

You awoke, slumped on your side, your enviroment quickly appearing in your vision, you could tell that you were in a small room, with spray bottles and shelfs filled with other cleaning materials. You looked at your body, checking for injury. No cuts, bruises, or anything wrong.

You rubbed your head, noticing a clean white bandage has been wrapped around your head, damaged from the mishap of meeting that..creature. Who put that there? Were you still at the pizzeria? You tried to stand up, but your legs gave in, you were exausted and your head was still sore. You pushed yourself up with your hands, but when you added force to your right hand, pain shot through you like fire, you clenched your hand and screamed, you never felt such pain in your life. Your wrist was not broken, but probably sprained.

You forced yourself to sit upright against the gray brick wall, feeling the cold wall on your back. You could smell pizza grease, gladly, you were still in the pizzeria. You looked and noticed a brown door, seperating you from they dingy closet where you were. You hit your legs with your good hand, trying to wake them up, or at the least, letting you stand.

You slowly stood, legs shaking while all the while adreniline corsing through your veins, you were pissed, what fucking asshole would knock you out and shove you into a closet?! You slowly shuffled your way to the door, you shakily grabbed the handle and turned, locked.

You backed up and readied your shoulder, you know the pizzeria was old, so this dusty door should be easy to break. You sprinted, anger surging through you and you slammed into the door, a large bang vibrating the walls around the door. Sadly, that was not enough, the door didnt budge, you tried again, nothing. You felt heat behind your eyelids, you were seriously about to cry?

You slid to your bottom and let your head hang, no, you were stronger then this, you were not gonna cry like a bitch.

You quickly whipped your head up and pressed your head against the door, voices, you could hear people talking. Weirdly, the voices sounded metalic and rusty, you listened closer.

"Dont 'cha think we should let him out?" "No! He tried to-" "No Foxy, that man didn't do anything, you just attack anybody that gets near Chica" You heard a loud bang echo through the restuarant, sounding like someone punched a metal sheet. "Ow! Why did you hit me?" "You know that I want to keep Chica safe." "Oh, you and safety really do not mix"

The voices sounded like Chica's, studdering and robotic, maybe those voices were the other animatronics? You didn't give a shit, all you knew, well, were focused on, was that one of those animatronics put you in here, and you were going to get out and get revenge.

You scanned the shelfs, anything heavy and easy to grip, there was close to nothing, you found a small toolbox with the normal things you would expect, screwdriver, some tape, some boxes of nails, but buried under all those tools was a large, heavy wrench, it looked like it was used on large machines, like you cared, all you saw in that wrench was a way out.

You gripped the wrench in your left hand and readied your muscles. You swung the wrench at the handle and hit it, hard, the vibration shook your bones, rattling your brain, the handle was bent at a odd angle and you pulled on the handle, hoping to dislodge it and be set free.

The handle fell to the floor, the sound of steel clanging onto the tile floor bounced off the walls as it echoed. You pushed the door with your elbow and you felt the cold rush of air flow onto you as you stepped out of the small room.

You zipped your head around, there was nobody there, maybe they were in the parts and service with Chica? Lets hope they didn't blame you for her being powered down.

You saw shadows coming closer to the exit of the parts and service, shit, they were coming.

You ducked under a table and tried to look as small as possible, you crossed your fingers and held your breath and they walked out and saw the closet door open, broken open.

"Guys! The guard, he's gone!" "Ahhh shit, he probably thinks were gonna kill him, thats what they always think." The brown figure said, slapping his hand up to his furry forehead and sighing. Were they lying? Or are they really...not going to hurt you? There was one way to prove it.

You brushed away the tablecloth covering your spot and stood up. "I'm over here, what the hell do you guys want with me?

Instantly, the two animatronics, the brown and purple one, hastily trudged to you. The brown animatronic forcibly grabbed your arm, and spoke quietly and quickly. "You need to get out of here, if Foxy sees you he is gonna...Well, just...leave, quickly."

With that said, he started to pull you to the exit, darting his eyes over to the room where "Foxy" was, checking if he saw him. "Ahoy, whats all the noise 'bout?" Foxy said, peering out of the room and looking at the brown animatronic, then his eyes met yours, suddenly, his eyes filled with rage, "YOU!" Foxy yelled, running past the party hat topped tables and pushing the brown animatronic out of way, "Your the one who hurt Chica! You're fucking DEAD!" Foxy leaped at you, the same as when he tackled you the first time, ending you up with a bandage on your head, you were not gonna let him almost kill you a second time.

You dodged to the side, letting him fly to the floor, but its almost if he knew you were going to dodge it, and quickly rolled to his feet, "You think your going to get away with this!?" Foxy screamed, lunging at you, his hook hand fully outstretched, about to slash you in half. You grabbed his lower torso and flipped him over you, ending him up on the floor, hearing his jaw slam into the ground was like music to your ears. He howled in pain and swiped his feet across the floor, tripping you, making you land on your shoulder. He got up and stood over you, slightly bending his knees and pressing his hook to your neck.

"Give me one good reason to not rip your fucking neck open" Foxy growled, his face showing pure rage. You chuckled, "I've got a good reason." You said and you silently moved your hand to the back of his knee, "Because I-" You said, before quickly grabbing his furry wrist and pulling it downwards, while using your other hand to send his knee upwards, where his hook plunged into his knee socket and oil sprayed across the black and while tiled floor, "-Know how to fight."

You pressed your feet against his chest, pushing him off and flinging him away from you, making him land next to a wooden table. "AAAAAGGHH" Foxy screamed in pain, watching large amounts of oil flow from his knee socket.

"FOXY!" Chica yelled, running to his side and kneeling, "Ooooh, what do we do?" Chica said, watching him struggle to keep the oil from flowing from his knee. "Bring him to the parts and service, I have a plan."

Chica and you carried Foxy to the table, thankfully, he passed out from loss of oil, so there was no chance of him attacking you while you carried him. Chica quickly ran to the back and retrieved a spare endoskeleton leg. "When the hook stabbed into Foxy's knee, it seperated the endoskeleton joint, now, he needs a new one." Chica said, with a look of worry in her eyes. "We need to..r-rip off his leg and attach this new one" she said, handing the leg to you.

You sighed, "Okay, but it's gonna get messy" You said, as you placed your hands on his oil-soaked furry leg and prepared to rip.

(Thats all for now folks! I promise that future chapters will be quicker to upload, Bye!)


	6. Chapter 6

(As I was writing this, I forgot to do a quick spellcheck on chapter 5, I know for a fact that there is spelling errors in it, SORRY ;-; anyways, expect more chapters soon C: Peace)

You shuddered, what a bad day, first I get attacked, then I wake up in a damn closet, then I'm getting attacked, AGAIN. Now I gotta save the guy who tried to kill me.

You hooked your fingers into the broken joint, almost instantly covering your fingers in oil, thats gonna be hard to wash off.

You pulled with all your might, and successfully, the leg seperated, sending oil oozing everywhere at an alarming rate. "Chica! Hand me the leg, now!" You barked, she quickly slapped the metal leg down into your palm and resumed burying her face into her hands, to horrified to look, emiting a high pitched whine everytime she peeked. You slid the broken endoskeleton leg out of the two sections, then, quickly shoved the leg into place, and clicking them into the joint, sadly, oil still sputtered from the joint, you needed something to stop the flow.

"Chica, I need something to stop him from leaking, hurry!" You said, preoccupied with trying to stop the oil. Chica returned by your side with a blowtorch and a metal mask. "Whoa! A fucking blowtorch!? Where the hell would you guys get this stuff?" You said, puzzled to why a pizzeria would have one. "I have seen employees use this before, now hurry and help him! Please!" Chica exclaimed, handing you the tools and again, shoving her face into her palms, still too terrified to look.

You quickly slipped the mask over your head and readied the blowtorch, examining where the tears were, and where to weld shut. "Chica, I need your help, get over here!" You said. Almost immediatly, she was at your side. "What? Just fix him already, please!" She said, with a worrying tone, staring at you, trying to not make eye contact with Foxy's wound.

You grabbed her shoulders, blowtorch still in hand, "If you want him alive, I need you to hold his leg still, now!" You yelled, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

She squeaked and nodded, opening her eyes and positioning her hands down on Foxy's leg, holding them in place, eyes screwed shut. You clicked on the blowtorch and started to weld his leg back together, all the while sparks fly. The oil slowed its pace and thankfully, it stopped.

You set down the blowtorch and nabbed a small rag on the shelf, wiping up the oil still on his leg. Well, you just saved the life of a animatronic pizza fox that tried to kill you, what a eventful week huh?

Suddenly, you were wrapped in a tight hug, by Chica of course, "Thank you so much Mike, I-I have no idea on how to repay you." She said, before letting go and letting you speak. "Well, its alright, but maybe next time you won't shut down on me okay?" You said, "Alright, I won't" Chica said, before giggling a bit, maybe these animatronics are not so deadly as you thought.

As you were about to leave, Chica grabbed your shoulder and you spun around. She quickly stepped close to you, her face not a inch away from yours. "Mike, I thought of a way to repay you." She said, twiddling her robotic thumbs. "Yeah? Whats th-" You said, before getting cut off by Chica, with her mouth. You quickly realised that she was kissing you, full on the lips.

She released from the kiss and stepped back, after she stopped, you realised how good it had felt. "I don't really know if that means anything, but back when the pizzeria was still open, I saw the childrens parents kissing, so it must mean something nice." Chica said, before looking back at Foxy and sighing, "Maybe i'll do that to Foxy when he wakes up, to show how much I missed him." She said, before pulling over a small little chair and sitting, looking at Foxy.

You cleared your thoat and began to speak, "Well, kissing means that you care about that person, or animatronic in your case. It is a action that shows that your care deeply about someone, or even love them." You explained, all while she listened, head cocked to one side.

"So thats what it means..." Chica said before becoming deep in thought. Suddenly, her face flared with bright red, blushing as much as her cheeks could, "T-That doesn't mean I-I love you or anything, I was just trying to nice okay? Don't get any naughty ideas." She said, before scooting her chair further away from you, making sure you get the message.

You sighed, "Well, you wait here until Foxy wakes up, I'm gonna go check on the others." You noted, before walking out the door, and checking your shirt for any oil stains.

You saw the other two animatronics in the corner, admid themselfs, speaking about god knows what. "Hey, can you guys help me out?" You said, walking over to talk. "Well, I guess that can be arranged." The brown bear said, "First things first, my name is Freddy, and him, Bonnie." Freddy said, while Bonnie gave a little wave. "This pizzeria is where we "live" I guess. There is four of us, Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox.

"Alright, so why did Foxy attack me?" You said, still angered by his actions. "Foxy is very...Protective about Chica, he cares about her very deeply, he always had." Freddy said, before pointing to the wall behind them, clearly it was a heart, with the words: Foxy + Chica, messily written on a piece of pink construction paper.

"Don't bother asking me or Bonnie why they love each other, I find love very foolish, I would never waste my time with love." Freddy said. You noticed that after Freddy finished his sentence about never loving anybody, Bonnie's ears drooped, maybe Bonnie was hiding a little secret from Freddy.

"Well, If thats all done and said, I am going to help Bonnie here, tune his guitar." Freddy said, before ushering Bonnie to head to the stage.

You looked at your watch, 5:46, I guess after all this I could take a early leave, you waved goodbye to Bonnie and Freddy before they disappered behind the purple curtain. Then you walked to Parts and Service. "Hey Chica, I'm headin' home, see you tomorrow." You said, Chica giving you a silent nod and staring back at Foxy, still motionless on the table.

You walked to the exit to open the door, suddenly, you felt throbbing pain in your nose. Your boss open the door the exact same time you were leaving, and the door swung open and smacked you in the face. You fell on your ass, one hand clutching your nose, and one hand on your mouth, muffling your screams of pain. "Oh god, i'm so sorry!" Your boss said, before kneeling down and holding your cheek, "Are you bleeding? You quickly checked your nose, nope, no bleeding. "I-Its fine, I'm okay." You said, before your boss quickly nabbed your hand, helped you up and pulled you to her office. "Here, I got something that can keep your mind off the pain.

She quickly shut the office door and locked it, she once again, pulled your hand to the desk and leaded you to the chair, "Here, sit down." She said, lightly patting the seat. "So, what do you have? Some painkillers or something?" You said as you sat in the surpisingly comfy chair. "No, but I have something that will help VERY much~" She said, sitting on your lap and leaning her torso against you, her breasts pushing on your chest. (Insert "That escalated quickly" joke here)

-Incoming nasty stuff-

She flipped her hair back and quickly went in for a kiss, and thats exactly what she got. You pushed your lips on hers, putting your hands on her back and slowly sliding them down onto her thighs, squeezing them slightly. You parted her lips with your toungue, forcing entry and embraced her toungue, wrapping them together in a warm gushy mess of saliva, producing so much heat that you had to part to breathe. She put her hands on your shoulder and grinded her hips onto your pelvis, giving you quite a...stiffening reaction. You slid your hands down more and slightly squeezed her ass, she moved her hands from your shoulders and grabbed your hands, guiding them to her breasts, placing your hands there and letting fondle them a bit, she straighted up and undid a few buttons on her blouse, leaving 2 buttons holding back her genorus amount of breast, giving you a great view. "Now now, don't be shy." She said, signaling you to undo the rest of the buttons, so you can see for yourself.

As you started to undo the buttons holding your reward, to your and her surprise, you heard a knock on the door, sounding more like tapping metal. "mmmhhf, go away." You said, before resuming the naughty act. "Aye, open up lad, I needin' to talk to you." You quickly realised that Foxy was there, why the hell was he trying to talk to you? He knew perfectly well that your boss was here, and she is gonna freak the fuck out if she sees him.

"Uhhghh, hold on" You said, her getting up and fixing the buttons on her blouse, annoyed by the fact someone interupped there "personal time." You straighted your shirt and yawned, how much time has passed?

You opened the door and slid out, "I'll be right back, just stay there." You said, before shutting the door and sighing, what did you do to deserve this cruel luck? "What the hell do you want?" You said, in a pissed off tone. "I want to thank ye' for saving my life, and making Chica happy, even after everythin' i've done." You felt a wave of happiness wash over you, Foxy was actually happy, even nice. You were happy for him and Chica, but you kinda needed to go resume something you were doing beforehand. "Alright, that's cool and all, but I gotta go alright? Your welcome." You said, before patting him on the shoulder and quickly entering the office.

"Hey, I'm back, shall we start again?" You said, walking to her. "I would love to, but I just got a text." She said, while buttoning up her blouse. "My mother was in accident, I have to go, I'm so sorry Mike." She said, giving you a quick peck on the cheek, before rushing out of the office. You walked over to the chair and slumped down, great, there goes your chance of getting some action.

You checked your watch, 6:10, time to go home and get some sleep. You decided to see how Chica and Foxy were doing, after all, Foxy must be still shocked by what unfolded while he was bleeding to death. You began to step into the door and present yourself, before quickly stepping back and holding your toungue, to quietly observe what was going on. "So Foxy, Mike showed me something that you might wanna hear." "What would that be?" "He taught me what kissing meant, it means that you deeply care about someone or love them a bunch." "How about you show me?" Chica kissed Foxy, lasting for what seemed like forever. "Well, how about we do that some more? It feels amazing!" "I know! I don't know why, everytime we do, I feel more closer to you."

With that final statement, you quietly left, leaving the two to enjoy there makeout sessions. Like really, animatronic makeout sessions, true nightmares.

(Again, sorry for the shitty spelling in Chapter 5. So, I gave you a little taste of what my "Sexual Acts" would be like, in later chapters, should I include a full sex scene in later chapters? Gimmie your opinion, thanks for reading, Bai!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hello! Welcome to next chapter of my messed up fanfic, Enjoy!)

You parked to the front of your apartment, finally, now I can eat. During all the trouble at the pizzeria, to totally forgot about your aching stomach, begging for food.

You unlocked your door and walked in, stomach growling like tiger, you shut the door and opened the cabinet, mac 'n cheese, yeah, thats easy to make. You gathered up the ingredients and dumped them onto the table. "Okay, Now boil the water and add noodles, cook at 285F for...15 minutes, cool, add cheese to taste." You shut the pot cover, your stomach still growling for a meal.

You sat on your bed and looked at your phone, no emails, no texts. Sure was boring around here. Oh shit, you should call your boss, see if she is alright. You clicked the speed dial button and the phone and waited, what was taking her so long to pick up?

You heard the click of the phone being answered, "Hello? Oh, hello Mike!" She said happily. "Hey, you doin' alright?" You said, hoping for a good answer. "O-Oh yeah, I am doing-g great, just walking ho-ome." She spoke, with a large tone of worry escaping her lips. "You sound a bit...Shaky, you need me to pick you up? Wait, didn't you bring your car?" You said, half standing up, about to rush out the door. "I-I'll be fine, just you worry about yourse-" She said, before being cut off and hearing the phone hit the ground. You heard muffled screams coming from her, suddenly, you heard a grizzly voice quietly speak. "12 Main Street, meet me in the alley, or you will never see her again." You heard the call drop. Your body went numb, someone took her, that piece of shit. What the hell would anybody want with her?

You dropped the phone and ran to the door, the address he spoke echoing through your head, 12 Main Street, 12 Main Street, 12 MAIN STREET. You couldn't shake it off.

You leaped into your car, thank god you still had your keys. You shoved the key into the ignition and slammed your foot down onto gas and zoomed out of the parking lot, you examined every sign you passed, looking for the street.

One sign stood out from the rest, 12 Main Street, this was it. Your car saw very close to the alley. You quickly stepped out, locking it on the way out.

You walked into the alley and saw Him, holding your boss by her long hair, yanking it when you appeared. "What the FUCK do you want with her?!" You yelled, your fists shaking, making your knuckles white. "I know where she works, and you too." The man said, grinning evily. "I want the animatronics." He said simply. You tried to act dumb, "Why? Their just dumb robots." You said, trying to hold back the rage stirring inside you. "Not even close, I know their secrets, they can move, live, walk and talk on their own, I know they can, Don't lie to me." He said, frowning with anger, "You will give them to me, or else." He said, slowly taking out a small pistol and pushing the barrel on her head, making her gasp with surpise.

You could handle the him taking her, and pulling her hair, but a gun? That was the last fucking straw.

You saw her slowly take off her high heeled shoe and swing it up, hitting him in the nose, making blood shoot from it. "AGGH! YOU BITCH!" He yelled, pushing her against the brick wall, then kick her ribs, smiling when he heard one of them crack, that was enough for you to take.

You screamed, letting the rage take you over, your eyes filled with fire. His eyes widened, you grabbed his shoulders and flung him onto the dumpster, hearing him slam against it, you swung your elbow down on his head, you screaming louder. You heard him yelp in pain, holding the back of head. He kicked your knee with the back of his shoe, making you buckle down.

He knocked the gun against your head, sending you hurling to the pavement. He cocked the gun and pointed it at you. "Say goodbye to your love Mike!" He said, grinning with rage. You looked over to your boss, hands squeezed her chest, quietly sobbing, "Mike, please, help me." She said, before her eyelids shut and she became deathly quiet, this pushed you over the edge.

You leaped up and pushed him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands. You grabbed his head and slammed it onto the pavement, you never wanted to hurt or kill anyone, but this man, he didn't deserve the life given to him. You pulled him up by his collar, making his stare at you with half closed eyes. "IS THIS ENOUGH? HUH?!" You screamed, shaking him more, causing blood to fly in all directions. He spit into your face and chuckled. You threw him at the wall, hearing his shoulder crack against the wall, you picked up a metal garbage bin and chucked it at him, hitting him in his other arm, making blood spurt from his new cut you gave him.

You gave no mercy, grabbing the metal garbage lid and slamming it against his head, causing more blood to pool on the ground below him, soaking his clothes in dark red, making him groan in pain. You stood and slammed your foot on his knee, making it crack and bend into another angle, making him scream.

You ran past him and picked up the gun, you pointed the pistol at him and slowly stepped past him, making your way to to your boss.

You quickly set the gun next to you and grabbed her shoulders, "Hey, wake up, please, please please wake up, for me." You spoke to her, tears running down your cheeks, dripping onto the pavement. She groaned and her eyelids fluttered, "M-Mike..?" She said quietly, still cringing in pain. "It's me, yes I'm here." You spoke, before picking up the gun and giving it to her, "Keep the gun pointed at him, if you see him move at ALL, shoot, do NOT hesitate." You said, her nodding and letting her hands rest on the pavement, holding the gun still.

You stumbled your way to your car to get your phone, limping from your cracked knee, you unlocked the door and looked inside, you remembered, you dropped your phone back at your apartment. You turned around to walk back to your boss and something on the pavement caught your eye, a small pink phone, your boss's phone that she dropped.

You picked it up and looked at it, password locked, you ran back to her and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, I need to call 911, whats your password?" You said, quickly looking at him, checking to see if he moved. "The p-password is 1987." She spoke softly. "Mike, you need to run, leave, quickly." She said, keeping her voice down. "Why? You have the gu..." You said, looking down and noticing, she indeed, didn't have the gun anymore. "He has i-it..Run." She said, before letting her head drop to the pavement, her becoming deathly quiet once again.

You heard the shuffling of feet as he stood, blood still gushing from his head, his skin much whiter then normal. He slammed his fist into your mouth, feeling his knuckle knock out one of your teeth, shooting to the back of your thoat.

You were sprawled on the pavement, your left hand covering your mouth, blood running between your fingers. You watched as he clicked back the safety and point the gun at you, "She forgot about the safety Mike." He said, before he threw his head back, laughing at the sky, cackling insanely. "You think you can kill ME?! NOBODY CAN KILL ME!" He said, before resuming is insane laughter. You looked at your boss, who was now awake, thanks to all the noise he was making.

"Boss! Run, NOW!" You yelled, with every word, pain shot through your gums. Suddenly, you heard a gunshot echo through the alley, before fading into nothing. Unbearable pain surged through your chest, blood spilled from your chest, your eyes widened, He shot you, right in your chest. He walked up to you and wiped blood from his head and covered his fingers in dark black. He slid the bloody fingers into your mouth, forcing you to taste his blood. You bit down as much as you could, sadly, it barely affected him, judging by your small amount of energy left.

"Like I said Mike, nobody can kill me." He said, before beginning walking out of the alley, his injury not stopping him in the slightest. "Oh, and by the way, if you won't give me the animatronics, I will take them by force." He said, before disappearing out of the alleyway, out of your sight. You choked on the blood pushing its way up your throat, making blood drip from your mouth, staining your shirt.

Your eyesight became dark, pain still surging through your body, you looked at your boss, who has rolled over and noticed you bleeding to death. Your hearing became muffled and the world around you became darker, you felt the ground, the wall you were against, all feelings suddenly fading away. All you felt was despair, cold cold despair. Even with your lack of hearing you could still hear her scream. "MIKE!"

You spoke softly, as if you voice was quieter then a pin dropping "I-I love y-" You began, before death took its icy grip, and you no longer could speak, your energy was drained from your limbs. Your arms slumped, fingers became limp, your head hung. Your hair covered your face, stained with blood and tears.

The world faded around you, everything shrouded in black. You lost all feelings. Alone with simply your thoughts.

You never got the chance to tell her how much you loved her.

"Is...Is this i-it?"


	8. Chapter 8

(Okie dokie, Chapter 8, yeah, Mike ain't dead! Hurrah. Also, thank you guys (and gals) for 1000+ views! I never thought I would get past 200, Thanks C: Onwards, to the next chapter)

The world around you slightly blurred into existance, hearing a faint beeping noise, your senses overwhelmed you, the smell of death, the white blanket covering you, and the pain in your chest, you could feel, touch and smell and hear! Your alive!

You quickly sat up and whisked away the blanket covering you, revealing a large white bandage strapped around your chest, as well as on your knee and head. You were alive, not perfect, but still. You were in a hospital of course. Your vision still blurred, but alive you were. You were secretly hoping for your boss to be alright.

You saw a small bell placed next to you on a nightstand, you tapped your palm against it, making a small ring emit throughout the small room, and waited for a nurse to appear. "Well hello Mike! You are finally awake." The nurse said happily, walking her way through the door. "A few things I should tell you, we had emergency surgery on you, we had to remove the bullet from your chest of course." She said, pulling up a xray sheet, showing you your ribcage and the bullet. "You should be happy to be alive! The bullet nearly nicked a major heart valve, you would've died in seconds." She said, pointing out the bullet on the sheet. The words she spoke replayed in your mind, over and over. You would've died in seconds. You couldn't believe it, but here you are, alive, after getting shot through the chest. "Sorry If this is all overwhelming, you did just wake up after all.

"Sorry, to ask, but is-" You began, before quickly answering you, "I was just about to tell you, she is right here, she is asleep for now, but she is fine." The nurse said, before pulling back a white curtain and revealing your boss, asleep in the small bed, looking peaceful as ever. You heaved a large sigh and relaxed, knowing that she was safe and sound.

"You should be able to get out of bed and walk around, but make sure not to push on your leg so much, you could damage it further." The nurse said, slightly tapping your knee. "We put you in the double bed room, usually we save them for married couples, but you two look so damn cute together!" The nurse said, clapping her hands together and sighing. Your cheeks became burnt red, "W-We are not dating!" You said quietly, trying to get the point across. "Ohh you are sooo into her! I can tell, the first thing you asked for was if she was alright, you are so falling for her." She said, before stepping out and quietly shutting the door.

As much as you hated to say it, yeah, you were falling for her, pretty hard actually. You stood up and immediately flopped back onto the bed, your legs felt like jello. Speaking of jello, you should go get some food from the cafeteria, you never did get to eat.

You stood up and slowly moved your legs, making sure you didn't fall. You noticed a small pair of crutches next your bed, so you grabbed them, using one of them to help ease the pressure you put on your leg. You walked to the door and opened it, stepping out to the vast open hallway, painted in bright white.

You walked into the cafeteria, smelling of cooked meat and soup, making you almost drool. You walked up to the glass displays and grabbed 2 trays, one for you, and one for your boss.

You looked at all the food hungrily, it all looked so good! For you, you got a meatball sub, some garlic bread, and a small cupcake. For your boss, you wondered what she liked, you got a small ham sandwich, a bowl of chicken soup, a heart shaped cookie and finally, a chocolate milk.

You didn't know how you would take 2 trays back to your room with crutches, "Hey, ya' need some help buddy?" A young girl said, before you quickly turned around. "Actually, yeah, I could use some help, can you grab that tray and help me bring it to my room?" You said, trying to not act too selfish.

"Sure thing sir!" The young girl said, before carefully picking up your boss's tray and giving you a thumbs up. She looked about nineteen years old, wearing a small gray t-shirt with faded blue jeans, she looked like a very nice girl, with a surpisingly large bust,, they were squeezed against her bra, they looked like they were gonna explode at any given moment. Geez, why were you staring at some girls boobs? A girl that offered to help nonetheless.

You pushed open the door with your elbow and showed her where to set down the tray. She placed it down on your boss's nightstand and smiled, "There ya' go sir!" She said cheerfully, before walking to the door. "Hey, um, thanks for the help, I really appreciate it." You said smiling. "No problem, thats just what I do." She said, before walking out and closing the door.

You sat down onto your bed and set the tray on your knees, making sure not to hit your bad one. Oh boy, what should you have first? They both looked so damn good, maybe because your stomach was louder then a chainsaw, or maybe you were not so picky, whatever. You picked up the meatball sub and took a big chunk out of it, savoring the delicious barbeque flavor. You quickly remembered something you should do, you grabbed a pen off the nightstand as well as a sticky note, you quickly wrote, "For you, It may not be much, but it is a symbol of my love for you. From: Mike" You quickly slipped it under the cookie and sat back at your bed resuming your meal.

You heard a groan and sheets being pulled, you saw your boss awake, streching her arms and yawning. "M-Mike?" She said, before her eyes met yours, and she gasped in surpise. "Mike! Your alive!" She said, before you quickly set your tray aside and kneeled beside her bed, holding her hand. "I-I thought you died Mike." She said, before tears sprung to her eyes. "No no, don't cry, I'm here, we're both safe." You said, before wiping away a single tear from her cheek with your finger. "I got you some food." You said, pointing at the tray. "Looks good, thanks Mike" She said happily, before reaching over and surrounding you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around her and squeezed, you never wanted to let go.

She released and picked up the small heart shaped cookie, and picked up the small note too. She spoke aloud "For you, it may not be much, but it is a symbol of my love for you. From: Mike" "Aww, thank you again." She said, giving you a quick peck on the cheek.

You stood up and picked up your tray, sitting next to her and her setting her head down onto your shoulder and sighing. "Oh Mike, I am so glad that we went through all this together." She said. You wrapped your arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Look, the sun is going down, its so beautiful." She said, looking out the window and sighing, the red sunrays developing the city buildings into a gorgeous red mist "Yeah, just as beautiful as you." You spoke quietly, she giggled and gave you a quick kiss.

The hours flew by as you both ate and shared stories about each other while the sun set.

You looked behind you at the clock and read the time, 12:38pm, man, it was getting late. You stood up walked to the door, flicking off the light and getting into bed. It became very quiet. "Hey Mike?" You heard her say, piercing the quietness. "Yeah?" You spoke softly. "C-Could you come sleep in bed, with me?" She said, scrunching up the blankets and sighing. "Sure." You said, stepping out of bed and into her's, letting her lie against you, cuddling together in the darkness. Sure, the beds were not the most comfy, but having a warm, cute girl as your "cuddle buddy" really helped you sleep.

You slid your arm upwards, tucking your head under your head and looking up at the tiled ceiling, you felt her warmth as she snuggled around you, her head cradled against your chest and legs intertwined together. Life was good.

For now.

(Again, thanks for all the views, I am not trying to "toot my own horn" but I feel like I should pay you guys back, so, next chapter will be extra long, just for you guys c: Bai!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Okay, Chaaaapter 9! Never thought I would get this far, also, this chapter is gonna be extra long, a small thanks for all the view/reads I am getting. Sorry, i'm not trying to toot my own horn so to speak, but I am SO glad people like my story C: Anyways, besides the long ass note, Enjoy the chapter)

You woke up to the sounds of the hospital, people talking, the clacking of trays and among other noises. You looked down and saw her curled into a ball, her head resting on your chest, her hair sprawled across the bed, she looked so damn cute.

You heard the door creak open and your nurse walk in, flipping through various papers clipped to her clipboard. "Oookay so lets see here, Mike you have a perscription for..." She said, before her eyes widened and quickly covered her face with her clipboard, her face quickly lit up with bright red. "OOOOMYGOSH I'm so sorry!" She said, before rushing out and slamming the door shut, hearing her shoes tap against the floor tiles and she quickly hurried down the hallway.

"I-Its not what it looks like! Were just sleeping in the same be..Ahh fuck it." You said, slamming your fist down against the nightstand, cursing under your breath.

You heard her groan and roll over, looking at you and her eyes making their way to yours. "Ugh, morning Mike, good to see you are already up." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "What's wrong?" She said, noting your angered look, "Just ahh, nevermind, not important." You said, scratching your back awkwardly, you couldn't believe that she thought you and her were 'fooling around', really, you had a broken leg, and both of your were in a hospital.

She stepped out of the bed and picked up a small bottle of pills, taking two and swallowing them, picking up a glass of water and taking a sip. "Whats the pill's for? If you don't mind me asking." You asked, before she gulped and pulled up her shirt, stopping just under her breasts, pointing at the bandage that was wrapped around her upper torso. "The help with my rib, heal it up and make the pain subside and stuff." She shrugged, before letting her shirt drop back down.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in stepped two men, both wearing the typical police apparel. One of them stood by the door, the other calmly walked to you. "Mr. Schmidt, May I have a moment to speak with you at the police station?" He said, guesturing to the door. "How are we going to get th-" You said, before getting quickly cut off. "We will provide transportation, we could bring your partner with you." The man said, pointing at your boss. "Sure? What for?" You said, quickly remembering that the man that attacked you might of been caught. "We will tell you when we arrive at the station."He said, before you and your boss agreed, the both of you putting on some normal clothes and leaving the hospital.

You both were seated in the back of the police cruiser, you both quietly discussing what the hell was going on. "Mike, why are we going to the police?" "I was thinking maybe they found the man that attacked us?" "I hope so, what kind of maddness could drive a man to attack some women on the sidewalk?" "No idea, I hope that he gets put behind bars for a LONG time."

Soon, you both were sitting in a small room, the same room where they chew out people who commit crimes. "So, Mike, this is directed to you." The man said, with a pitful look in his eyes.

"I am sorry to inform you of this, but while you two were attacked, your apartment caught fire and burnt, along with 2 other apartments before the flames were put out. The cause was a pot on your stove Mike, it burnt right through the pot and the burner sparked, catching your room on fire and spreading, burning most of your possessions with it, I'm sorry." The man said, setting his cap against his chest before leaving, giving you two time to talk.

Your heart felt lodged in your throat, your apartment, gone, everything you worked so hard for, burnt to a crisp. She quickly burst into tears and clung to your shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry Mike, I called you before I got attacked, it's my fault you left, it's my fault your apartment is gone." She said, before sobbing again. "It's okay, I rather lose my apartment then lose you." You said, holding up her chin. She quickly hugged you, her tears evaporating into thin air, making her sniffle a bit before calming down. "Still, I am so sorry Mike." She quietly spoke into your ear.

"Here, to make it up to you, you can live with me! I have some space, and we can share a bed." She exclaimed. You thought about your apartment, it wasn't much of a loss, most of the stuff there was owned by the landlord, with few items that you owned, a coffee maker, new bottle of shampoo, some fancy towels you bought off ebay, some shirts and jeans and other clothes, as well as some other smaller items, the rest came with the apartment.

The man stepped back in quickly and handed you some insurance papers, you cringed a bit, hoping that the landlord didn't blame you for the damage. You skimmed through the papers, looking for anything about the damage. Your eyes locked onto a certain section, as you read aloud. "Due to the current situation Mike Schmidt was in, the insurance will take full responsibility of the fire that took place."

You relaxed, insurance will pay for all the damage, thank god.

"So, should we get to moving in to your house eh?" You said, before the both of you chuckled a bit and stood up, opening the doors and handing the papers to the man at the door, leaving the building at hailing a taxi to drive the two of you to her house.

As the taxi hastily made it's way to her house, you looked out the window, the beautiful sun shining down on the tall buildings, casting a warm glow across the city, the sky pure blue. You sighed, such a gourgus sight, added the love of your life sitting next to you, even after all the shit you endured, you were still happy.

The taxi pulled into the gravel path, the small rocks crumbling under the tires. You looked out the window, the house was pretty impressive, modern-ish, nice bay window, and a small cement path lined with flowers, dyed in various colors, ending at her door.

You both exited the cab, you paying the driver and him zooming off. "Well Mike, this is my house, I guess I'll give you a tour." She said, waving her hand at the house, before snatching your hand and dragging you to the entrance. She swung open the door and you both stepped inside, it had nice wood flooring, giving the house a warm vibe to it.

She walked around the house, showing off every room. "Thats about it, hope thats alright." She said, before walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge, she hadn't ate anything for a while, with the exception of hospital food. "This is way better then a small apartment, as long as you're with me." You cooed, her giggling a bit before playfully nudging your shoulder.

She retrieved a small plastic container, containing salad, pulling a fork out of a small drawer and happily munching down, "So Mike, I was thinking, we should go to the store, all your clothes burnt right?" She asked, you nodding your head. "First, you should have a bite to eat." She said, before pointing to the fridge and resuming her salad.

You opened the fridge and pulled out a box of hot pockets, the food of the champions.

You dumped the contents onto a plate, popped them into the microwave, and waited until you heard the magical beep. You sat down on the surprisingly comfy couch, and bit into one. "PFFTH" You exclaimed, spitting out the melted cheese, burning hot you might add, back onto the plate, you patiently waiting for them to cool.

30 minutes have past, the both of you snuggled on the couch, watching crappy reality shows and exclaiming disgust at a cheesy jokes and bad actors. "Okay, that's enough food and tv, you want to go?" She asked, "Sure, it should be getting late, so now or never." You said, getting up and wiping the crumbs from your shirt. She stood up as well, walking to the door and grabbing a black fuzzy coat and matching purse.

You both walked out, immediately met by a empty driveway. Oh yeah, her car, and mine, both were still at the hospital, shit. "Oh, well, that mall isn't that far, we can walk right?" She asked, before taking a gentle hold of your hand, "Sure" You said, smiling warmly, as you two both walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, your other hand occupying your crutch.

Soon, you both arrived at the mall, the bright lights making it shine with brilliance, the sound of people chatting echoing through the streets. You both stepped through the sliding glass doors, letting a warm wave of air swoosh past you, looking at the various stores filled with merchandise. "Hmm, where do you want to go first?" She said, looking at the multiple stores crowded with customers. "Let's go to a clothing store, then, chocolate." You said, pointing to a store filled with sweets, making you drool. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

You both walked in, and of course, she gushed about "Oh how pretty this would look on you" and "How cute those are" while you simply checked out shirts and pants. "Mike, come here, I want to see if this fits." She said, lightly tugging on your hand, directing you to the changing booth with a baby blue dress tightly held in her left hand.

She walked to the small booth and flipped the top over her shoulder and smiled, "You stay here." She walked in and heard it click shut, and heard the flipping and pulling of fabric behind the door.

She swung open the door and proudly stepped out, her hips swaying side to side, and what you saw made your jaw drop. She looked absolutely beautiful, her bright brown hair hung behind her, the curves of her hips and her breasts pushed upwards slightly, her blue eyes shone with brilliance, all this from a simple dress.

"Well, how is it?" She said, putting and a hand on her hip and smirking. You were at a loss for words, "I'm guessing your silence and staring means 'Yes' I suppose" She said, before giggling, knocking you out of your lusty trance. Soon after you both strolled up to the register, bought the heaping amount of clothes and made a quick stop at the chocolate shop, buying a select few for some close friends.

You both drove home and talked about silly topics, the clothes she bought for you, the animatronics, your apartment, you didn't care what you talked about, you were just glad you had someone to talk to and spend time together.

She drove up to her house, well, our house now, stepped out and popped open the trunk, picking up multiple bags of clothes and such. You looked at your watch, 12:50, you could probably go to work, sure, you had a broken leg, but you could manage. "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the pizzeria, check up on the animatronics." You said, "Are you sure? Your leg is broken, and remember what the guy said? He was going to take the animatronics back with force." Your boss said, with a tone of caution in her voice. "I'm sure he didn't take them, they could probably handle them." You said, before remembering that she doesn't know about the animatronics secret life at night. "What do you mean?" She said, puzzled about how some old animatronics could defend themself. "Nevermind, gotta go bye!" You said, before getting back into the car, keys still in, and drove down the path and onto the road, it was a little hard to drive, but you could manage.

Soon, you were at the pizzeria, you let the car roll to a stop, pulling out the keys and hearing the rumble of the engine fade away. You stepped out, using the hood of the car for support as you reterived your crutches. You hobbled your way to the entrance and surpisingly, the door swung open, unlocked.

You walked in and heard hushed voices and small noises, "It's alright guys, it's just me." You said, the animatronics stepping out of their hiding places and Foxy leaping through the curtains of Pirates Cove. "Ahhh, feels great to stretch me joints." Foxy said, massaging his metal joints. As well as Bonnie hopping off the stage and strumming his guitar, making sure it was in tune.

You heard Chica gasp and of course, point to your leg, "What happened Mike?" She said, quickly walking over and staring at your cast. "I broke my leg, duh." You said, pointing at your crutches. "How?" She said, before you pulled up a chair and groaned. You told them everything, the guy that attacked you, and that your apartment burnt down, as well as the trip to the hospital, and to nobodys surprise, Chica was making a huge fuss, asking you repeatedeatly if you were okay, and if you needed anything, while stealing glances at your cast.

You mingled with them, it has been a while since you had a proper conversation, but sadly, even during the day, there wasn't much interesting stuff to gossip about.

You retrieved the small pink box from your back pocket, you bought each animatronic a small chocolate, each one based on their personality, a strong, dark chocolate for Foxy, a sweet, vanilla chocolate, for Chica, a mint chocolate for Freddy, and a caramel chocolate for Bonnie.

"Hey, you guys come here, I got a little treat for you." You said, opening the box and putting a chocolate in each of the animatronic's fluffy paws, and sticking one on Foxy's hook.

"Hey, chocolate, its been a while that we've seen that." Freddy said, examining the sweet in his hand, "Can you guys, uh, eat them?" You exclaimed, not really thinking that maybe they couldn't even eat, they were robots after all. Bonnie quickly piped up "No, sorry, but we can't eat, Chica already tried countless times." As the words were spoke, Chica was silent, you had a feeling that she didn't want to talk about it. She stood up and quietly spoke, "Hey Mike, i'm going to go and, um, bake something." She said awkwardly, her hurrying to the kitchen.

Bonnie continued, "She loves to cook, bake, anything really, cooking is her specialty, and she cannot even enjoy the things she makes, cooking helps her feel better. You felt bad, maybe you could make it up to her.

You decided to change the topic, "So, what are you guys good at?" Freddy responded fairly quickly, by flipping over a small piece of paper that he was doodling on, "I have taken a liking for drawing." He said, before flipping over the paper once more, and resuming his drawing.

"Well, I love to play my guitar." Bonnie spoke, softly strumming the strings on his instrument, "I love it, because if i'm sad, I can play my feelings, it makes me feel better." Bonnie said, heaving the guitar over his back and onto his lap. "Ya,know Bon, if you need anybody to talk to, I can help." Freddy exclaimed. You could almost see Bonnies face light up, just at the thought of being with Freddy, "Um, yeah, sure, that would be awesome, thanks Freddy." Bonnie said shyly, Okay, now you KNEW Bonnie had something going on with Freddy, to the looks of it, a crush.

"What about you Fo-" You managed to say, before a loud robotic shriek pierced the quiet pizzeria, along with crashing pots and other kitchen utensils. You stood up and ran to the kitchen, other animatronics in tow.

You raddled the doorknob, nothing, you slammed your fist against it, and you heard a small crack, someone, or something, put a chair in the way. You motioned the other animatronics into a group, "Alright, i need all of you guys to help me, slam into the door and break it, Foxy, you slash the hinges." You knew Foxy was NOT one for taking orders, but when it came to Chica, he would do anything. You counted to three, and Foxy quickly cut the hinges with his razor-blade sharp hook. Then, the gang of animatronics threw themself at the door, hearing it crack more, and more as you and the group slammed into the door, finally, at the final push, you all put in your best, shoving against the door with great force, all this because one chair?

The door flew open, slamming onto the ground with a very loud thud, before Foxy leaped into the room, quickly taking Chica's side on the ground. "Are ye alright lass.?" Foxy spoke gently, cupping one of her feathery hands, all you heard was silence.

You heard Freddy gag with his non-existent tongue at this sight of Foxy , making Foxy stand up quickly and face the animatronic bear. "Get out of my face Foxy." Freddy said, curling his fist up into a fluffy ball. "What we do together is none of your business you fazfuck." Foxy said, making Freddy even more enraged, but you knew Freddy well, he wouldn't fight, he was better then that. "There is no point of 'loving' anybody, we are animatronics, we're not even anatomically correct! So why do you even bother?" Freddy spoke, pointing to Foxys pelvis, He pushed Freddy against the wall, leaning in and speaking roughly, "You don't need to fuck to love someone Fazbear, when you love someone..." Foxy began, stepping back and looking at Chica, "You want to be with them, talk with them, always be by their side, assisting them in every battle they may face. That is love Faz." Foxy spoke, kneeling beside Chica once more. You looked at Bonnie, who heard all of this, gazing at Freddy with soft eyes, his hands squeezed together I wonder what he was planning. You heard Freddy scoff and resume walking around, kicking up dust and pondering.

You heard Chica groan with pain, but immediately her groans were replaced with happiness, Foxy of course. You heard the scratch of metal as Chica shakily stood, almost tripping, Foxy helping her up. Then you also heard the two gush about how scared she was, then mushing their faces together, you quickly turned around a shuffled out the door, you didn't need to hear this.

You remembered what you broke in here for, someone attacked Chica, and she was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Foxy to get a good answer, so you stood up and went to get some answers for yourself. You pulled out the small flashlight from your backpocket, during your nightshift, they gave you a small complimentary flashlight for you to use.

You walked out to the entrance, the flashlight you had was the only source of light, besides the dim sunlight from the doors of the pizzeria. Suddenly, you felt a hand pull you backwards, you fell over and a foot quickly hit you, bruising your arm. "Last time, you made it back alive, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again!" He yelled, before running to the entrance and shoving open the doors, sprinting out into the street.

You pulled yourself up forcing you to run to the door, you had to catch him. What he would do next would be completely unknown and probably insane.

You flew through the doors and was met by the barrel of a handgun, "Listen, you are NOT stopping me, now walk right back in there, or get shot again, but like it would matter much to you right? You seem to have healed pretty fast." He said, flicking his gun barrel at the pizzeria, you backing up and walking through the doors, you would call the cops, but he would already be long gone. You heard him yell one last time before disappearing into the early dawn light, "I hope you absolutely love the surpise I left for you, it's sure to be a BLAST!"

What the hell did he mean by that? A bomb?

Oh shit.

(FINALLYYY, man, this chapter took WAY to long to write, sorry for the wait, I had some real bad abdomen pain, so I have been in bed for like a week, and if anybody cares, it isn't serious. Now I'm back on track. Peace guys ^3^)

(Hopefully it stops hurting like a sonofabitch.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Yay, chapter 10, I got nothing to say here really, so, lets read!)

Shit.

Just... Shiiiit.

After all this, the severe beatings, the gunshot to the chest, her chest getting broken, your also broken leg, and he was STILL out for you, he said it himself, he wanted the animatronics, then why the hell was he still trying to fucking kill you!? What the hell did you do to deserve this?

You took a deep breath, focus, there is a bomb somewhere in this building and you needed to find it, and get rid of it. You stepped and felt the heavy boot strapped to your leg, thankfully, your leg was making a speedy recovery, so they removed the cast and gave you this dark blue boot that covered your leg up to your knee. You could run and walk without crutches, but it did ache a little.

You ran to the animatronics, who were still in the kitchen moping around and Foxy still all over Chica, no surpise there. "Geez Mike, what took ya' so long?" Bonnie asked, "Lets see, I got a gun barrel pointed to my head, and theres a bomb somewhere here." You spoke quickly, running your fingers through your sweaty hair. "W-What!?" Freddy exclaimed, his arms wide and his jaw hung. "No time to explain, I need you guys help, look EVERYWHERE in the pizzeria for anything that wasn't there before, and if it looks dangerous, tell me!" You yelled as you ran down the hallway. You expected them to rebel and not believe you, but surpisingly they followed your orders and shuffled out.

As you entered the office, you heard Freddy tell Foxy and Chica, and hear them rummage around backstage. You picked up the tablet, maybe you could find it on the tablet, you rapidly flicked through the cameras, nothing unusual, fuck. You left the office, but right as you stepped out the door, you heard it.

A small, weak beep.

A single beep.

(Boopity Bop)

You ran back into the office and almost ripped the place apart, you yanked drawers from the desk and frantically threw papers aside. You pulled out each metal drawer in the filing cabinet and flung files away, still nothing.

You looked down at the last drawer, the one that had the resume of all the employees and everything that happened to them at this place during their job, of course it was locked with a heavy padlock.

You pressed your ear against the cold metal and strained to hear, anything. To your amazement, you heard it, thank god, you found where the bomb is, now how the hell are you going to get it out?

You yelled for the animatronics to get to the office and help, and they were there in an instant, "Okay, the bombs in here, how do we get this open?" Chica raised a knife and aimed it at the side of the metal cabinet, "I could slice it open!" She said, before you slapped it out of her feathery palm. "No! That could puncture the bomb and kill us all! We need the key, where is it?!" All the animatronics shrugged and searched the office.

Usually the key is kept by the manager, and the manager was your girlfriend, so you whipped out your phone and quickly dialed her number, fingers flying across the keypad. You waited and hear the dial tone. You could almost sense what everyone, er, everything was hoping in the room, PICK. UP.

You heard the phone crackle and she answered, "Hello?" You sighed with relief, but still freaked out and quickly answered. "You gotta help me, where is the key to the bottom drawer on the file cabinet?" You felt your heart pump faster and harder against your chest, that bomb could explode and kill all of you at any second, you prayed, please hurry! Please!

"Sorry Mike, but employees don't have access to that, rules are rules." She said before you quickly retorted, "Fuck the rules! I need the key! Please just trust me, I can explain later, please hurry! Tell me!" You could hear her sigh over the phone, "Alright, but if I get fired, its your fault. The key is in the case covering the tablet, take it off and the key is there." She said, before tapping her finger on the table impatiently , "Okay I told you, now why did you need that?" She said, before you quickly yelled back, "Okay thanks see ya' later!" As you hung up and tossed your phone aside, grabbing the tablet and fumbling with the case and prying it off.

You took the key from the empty case and quickly kneeled to the cabinets hight, and roughly shoving the key into the lock and turning it, watching with glee as the lock snapped open and fell to the ground with a heavy thunk.

You slowly opened and there it was. The bomb was a small pack of what looked like mixed sand in a brown bag with multiple wires sticking out of it, as well as a purple neon timer which read, 00:04:34. Okay, you had 4 minutes to get that shit out, you sure as hell weren't gonna go all CSI and cut a wire, you were just gonna put it somewhere where the blast wouldn't damage anybody or anything important.

You lifted the bomb carefully and ran out of the office, animatronics behind you, but as you ran though the main exit, they stopped in their tracks, they were wired with a system that made them unable to exit the pizzeria. You were on your own.

That first place you thought of was somewhere small, where the blast wouldn't be as drastic or cause as much damage. You looked around, some buildings, locked of course, and you couldn't just throw it on the street. You ran behind the pizzeria, and saw a small river, flowing into a metal pipe that traveled under the backstreet, and ending at a small pool of brown water. You quickly climbed downwards to the side of the lake, and carefully stepped into the metal pipe, it wasn't very large or small, but you needed to hunch your back in a very uncomfortable way.

You sloshed your way down the pipe, the light dimming and the feeling of spider webs on your arms and hair, gross. The rushing water was hard to walk through, making you tired very quickly, making your legs wobble. You hurried, the timer read 00:02:49, you set the bomb down on a small pile of rocks that have traveled though the pipe and bunched started once again stomping your way out of the pipe, but I guess fate had different plans.

You felt your good leg give under the rushing water and you slammed against the bottom of the pipe, water instantly showering you. The water was dragging you back down the to the pile of rocks and the bomb sitting on the top, reading 00:02:14. You tried to grab anything on the sides of the pipe, but there was nothing, your fingers slid across the slimy sides and the water made anything to slippery to grab.

You thrashed around and felt your broken leg suddenly feel a sharp prick of pain, you smashed your leg against the side of the pipe, great. Water shot up your nose and clogged your thoat, making you cough and sputter.

Your arms flew around wildly, hoping for something to catch before you hit the bomb and explode. As if your prayer was answered, you felt a strong pair of hands grip onto your arm and pull you upwards, until only your waist was in the water. You couldn't see who it was, you were too busy coughing and water splashing onto your face to focus. But the hands felt familiar.

You felt the slight warmth of weak sunlight and the thick scent of morning dew as the unknown assailant dragged you out of the pipe. The person dropped you onto the mossy riverside, letting you catch your breath and gather strength to stand.

You lied there for a moment, catching your breath and thinking how close you were to death. "StOp LyiNg TheRe AnD rUn!" You heard the person say, instantly reconizing the voice, it was Freddy, but heavily bugging out and glitching. You hobbled away from the river and to the pizzeria, you had no idea how much damage that bomb would do, maybe it would explode the entire pipe and the pizzeria, maybe it would explode like tiny firework.

You barged through the backdoor, Freddy close behind as Bonnie and Chica grabbed you both and hurried you inside. You saw Bonnie seat Freddy down on a chair and carefully remove his fuzzy brown chestplate and fiddle with the wires. You felt Chica check your arms and legs for wounds, finding a very large bruise on your good leg and a small cut just above your right eyebrow.

You shakily stood and pulled Chica close , "Tell the gang to prepare, that bomb might blow us up." You said weakly, before slumping down on a chair next to Freddy. You caught your breath and noticed the worried look on Bonnies face. "W-Whats wrong, with...with Freddy?" You spoke wearily, watching Bonnie re-arranging wires and nervously looking around. "Me? I'm checking if Freddy has any water damage, and I need to replace some stuff he had to rip out." Bonnie said, nose deep in wires and circuits. "Why did he need to rip stuff out?" You asked, before Freddy responded, his voice weak and riddled with static. "Our wiriNg maKes uS not AbLe to lEave the PizZeria, so I riPped out tHe sectION that stOppeD me. I neEded tO heLp yOu." He said, before letting out a weak sigh and letting his head droop.

You felt bad, you almost made Freddy die to save you from that bomb...wait, the bomb!

"SHIT!" You yelled, Freddys head shot up and Bonnie stopped and looked at you wide-eyed. "WHat? What hapPeneD?" Freddy spoke, "The bomb! It's gonna explo-" You spoke frantically, before a large booming noise cut you off and made the pizzeria shake, hearing pots and pans fall and clatter to the kitchen floor.

You breathed a sigh of relief, you were okay, it wasn't a huge explosion, but it probably fucked up that pipe.

You all relaxed and calmed down, except for Bonnie, he was still trying to reapply his mid section and voicebox, "You need some help?" You asked politely, "Yeah, can you hold this for me?" Bonnie told you, before dropping a huge chunk of... something in your arms, whatever it was, it had like, half a computer in it, motherboards, wires, circuits, you name it. Bonnie quickly plucked the piece of equipment from you and stuck it in Freddy's chest, hearing a loud thunk, like slamming a metal drawer shut. You heard Freddy sigh and the click of fans to eliminate the internal heat, with all that stuff running they NEEDED fans, but why was the animatronics built in such a difficult way? Bonnie interuppted your thinking, "Thanks Mike, have a nice night...err, morning!" Bonnie said, giving a gentle friendly wave. You looked at your watch 6:34. The best thing right now would be a hot shower and some sleep maybe, the bags under your eyes were bigger then your eyebrows.

Man, all this stress, all this crazy shit happening at once, you needed to relax, and you had a girlfriend at home that has a great way to relax.

(Thats it for now, if you are wondering why my chapters are taking longer then usual, I am working on other stories about other stuff, so yeah. Also those damn gut pains, UGH. See you guys next time c:)


End file.
